The Unfaithful Blackarachnia
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: TFA Human. What happen if Blackarachnia is hanging with 4 Transformers at the same time? One character dead inside, tragically ending... RENEW BY POPULAR DEMAND!


**The Unfaithful Blackarachnia  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is based from Rihanna song, Unfaithful. The song about the girl who has hanging with a few of guys and she has accused as a murderer at last. **

****

Characters:  
DECEPTICONS: Blackarachnia, Blitzwing, Starscream, Megatron,  
AUTOBOT: Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Elita-One (flashback).  
OTHERS: Sari Sumdac

**RENEW BY POPULAR DEMAND!**

There is one lady who she is crying against the wall, remembering of her pastime. She is Blackarachnia, who has grieving for her lover's death.

**Blackarachnia s P.O.V.  
A few years had passed, but I can t forget that incident, it always haunting me, and it says that I m such an evil bot. No! I m not evil, but I m very desperated to do that If I can go at my pastime, maybe I can change into everything**

_Story of my life, searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul, cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

This story starts with Blackarachnia become a new Decepticons. She walking into the Decepticon ship then she meet with Megatron, he is sitting on the chair, he looks as a tyrant of a team. Beside him is Starscream, his second-in-command. And there is one Decepticon is walking toward her, he is Blitzwing.  
Blitzwing is looking over her. Then, he is teasing her, in random. "Vhat the 'itchy-bitchy zpider' doing out here?"  
"Can you not to tease me like that?" scolded Blackarachnia.  
Starscream thowing him one can to Blitzwing. "Could you not to make a fuss in this place?"  
"You're a piece of zlag! How dare you to zay to me like that!" scolded Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Starscream! Blitzwing! Stop fighting! This is not our time to discuss of this matter!" scolded Megatron. All of them are mutes for a while.  
"What do you want more from me, master?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"I know that you'll tell me of that," said Megatron, smirks. "As a new Decepticon here, you need to obey all of my order and never betray yourself to a damn Autobot,"  
"But do you have any information of Autobots?" asked Starscream.  
"Not yet," said her. "But according to my..."  
"According to what?" asked Megatron.  
"I've been with Autobot long time ago, but I don't know how could it be,"  
"Now, you have one task. I want you to look over those Autobots and tell us where are they placing AllSpark, as you'll help me to get it from them,"  
"I'll help you for that,"  
She is walking out from the scene but Starscream is lefting his position and running toward her.  
"I'm sorry, Blackarachnia. But I want to tell you that I can fix that work my..."  
But she is lefting him. That makes the seeker become mad.

**Starscream s P.O.V.  
How dare you, Blackarachnia! Megatron had just ah! Forgetting about her!**

Then, Blitzwing is running toward her and stopping her.  
"Hey! Vhy are you running?" asked him, random.  
"And vhat do you vant for after Megatron gave you tazk?" asked him, icy.  
"I think I have one plan that I looking for," said her, attracting him. "But don't you know that I have one intention for accepting the task and..."  
"And vhat? I can't wait for it," asked him, icy.  
Then, Blackarachnia is giving stings that makes Blitzwing fainted. She is lefting the scene.

A few minutes later, Starscream is arrive at the scene. He shocked when he see the triple changers fainted.  
"No wonder she looking cold," said Starscream. "Now, I need to find the AllSpark and her too,"  
The seeker is transforming into the jet mode, lefting the ship to go to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Earth. _(After 'Along Came the Spider')  
_Blackarachnia is standing on one building in Detroit city. She is ready for her task for finding the Autobot base as she want to tell Megatron of the location of AllSpark. Then, she is looking over something. She see three vehicles, there are fire truck, SWAT truck and yellow car, they're transforming into the robot mode. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, also Sari are walking into the Autobot base. Ratchet and Prowl are waiting for them.  
"Prime, don't you know that was a Decepticon had arrive here to find the AllSpark?" asked Ratchet.  
"I know," said Optimus Prime. "She's Blackarachnia. She had kidnapped Sari as she want an AllSpark. But luckily we've saved her,"  
"Hey, do you afraid of the spider?" asked Sari.  
"Not that, but it reminded me of something,"  
"Something of what, bossbot?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Do you have some best story for us tonight?" asked Bulkhead.  
But Optimus Prime is lefting the scene. All of them are straching their head, confused.  
"What was happen to Prime?" asked Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is remembering of something. His flashback of him and Elita-One, they're couples and lovers, but there was an accident makes Elita-One dead. That's shocking him. He slowly crying, thinking of her. There is one Decepticon walking to him from behind.  
"Optimus..."  
"Elita?" Optimus Prime is looking over her and... "And you again? What do you want?"  
She is walking closer to him and... "Listen here. I know that you've your own lover which she was dead for a long time, but don't you know that your lover that you thinking for.... IS ME?"  
Optimus Prime is shocked. "Blackarachnia, listen. You're Elita-One. I need you to..."  
"To what? If you want me to return to an Autobot, it's too late. I can't return to an Autobot as..."  
She walking away from him. Optimus Prime is grabbing her hand.  
"Elita!" said Optimus Prime. "I'll do anything as you're loving me,"  
"I can't , Optimus," said Blackarachnia. "I can't take of this, I'm a monster in you,"  
"No, you're still an Elita,"

_He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

They're get themselves together and they're get their lips meet but... KZZZ!!!! Optimus Prime get an electrical shocked once again (you know that) then he fainted.  
"Are you insane? No Autobot can heal me into my origin as Elita-one anymore!" she scolding him.  
She lefting the scene as Bumblebee and Bulkhead are arrive there.

* * *

A few hours later, Blackarachnia is arrive at the Decepticon base, then Megatron is walking to her.  
"Have you know where is the AllSpark located?" asked Megatron.  
"In Autobot base, in this city. The Autobots are looking over it," said Blackarachnia.  
"Well.. you've done your task....." Then, he is touching her, attracting her. "I have one more task that I want you to..."  
That makes she not comfort as Megatron want to do something to her thus she gets her web thus the tyrant is covered with her web and she is lefting the scene. What does he want to do with me? He think that I'm such a... I don't care what is it, but I'm really not comfort with him. Just say thanks....  
"And vhy don't you chooze me?" asked Blitzwing, icy.  
"Hey! I can zing one more zong to you... Ha.... _Happy birthday to you.. happy birthday to you._.." said him ,random.  
That makes Blackarachnia is hitting him. " You think that I'm really like your song? It's sucks!" She is lefting him, but that makes Blitzwing not give up to tackle her again....

Then, Starscream is walking there. "What have you done to Megatron, pathethic spider-bot?"  
"What do you say?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"I say, what have you done to Megatron?"  
"Nothing," Blackarachnia is walking to him, "But I've finally finished my task to find the AllSpark,"  
"Maybe I can help you more..."  
They're get their affection there, but..... Blitzwing also looking over that scene, he is in hothead running away from the scene.  
That makes Blackarachnia shocked, lefting Starscream to him.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"Go avay from me! I don't vant to zee you again! You've betrayed ze love!" scolded him, hothead.  
"Why are you saying like that?" asked Blacakrachnia.  
"You go to that zeeker and you..... how dare you be vith him!"  
"But he just want to be with me, and you also can be with me,"  
"Really?"  
"Of course yes, Blitzwing..."  
Then, the triple changers want to kiss her but she is slapping him thus she is lefting the scene.  
"Listen here, Blitzwing. I don't want you or anyone else to do that for me, as it is very disgusting for me!" scolded her.  
As she lefting the scene, Blitzwing feels mad of her but in his heart, he keep something.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer_

Blackarachnia is standing over the corner of Decepticon base, Starscream is coming over her.  
"Now, do you have any problem with us?" asked the seeker.  
"No, I don't have it, until Blitzwing make me like this," Then, she gives him one kiss to him but Starscream which he is excited with her, finally....  
She is hitting him. Then, she is lefting the scene. I'm sorry, Starscream. I have something that I need to do....  
She is transforming into the spider mode, lefting the scene.

* * *

A few days later_ (after 'Elite Guard')  
_Blackarachnia is arrive at the top of Autobot base. She see Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime are transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the Autobot base. She is following them from behind.

Those Autobots are arrive the scene, transforming into the robot mode. Sentinel Prime always scolding his buddy, Optimus Prime of everything, including their past time when they were in Cybertron with Elita-One.  
"You need to listen, Optimus. From now, I'll get my way on you as I don't you to make a fuss again," said Sentinel Prime.  
"I hope you'll know what was happen here, Sentinel," said Optimus Prime. "As you understand of this situation,"  
Sentinel Prime is lefting the scene while Optimus Prime is searching for something until....  
Blackarachnia is coming over him nowhere, hitting him.  
"What are you doing out here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I don't understand what do you say, Optimus," said Blackarachnia, giving him a kiss. "I want to meet you today as I have something to do,"  
"Okay, you want to find your own mission again ,Blackarachnia but..."  
Optimus Prime is looking over something, Sentinel Prime is finding him, thus he hiding her into somehwere.  
"I hope you don't go anywhere until Sentinel is gone," said Optimus Prime.  
"But why are you doing this?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"I don't want Sentinel shocked of this thing, you as Elita, become a Blackarachnia,"  
Then, she is kissing him. "Thanks, Optimus," She is lefting the scene while Optimus Prime is rushing over Sentinel Prime.

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late_

Optimus Prime is rushing over Sentinel Prime while Blackarachnia is looking over them.  
"Sentinel, I want to ask you, have you heard that Elita is become a Decpeticon?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"How dare you say like that? Elita-One is dead, you know?" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"Elita is not dead, otherwise she become Blackarachnia,"  
"Nonsense! How dare you saying that to me. I don't want to hear more unless I tell commander (Ultra Magnus) about this and you don't need to come to me,"  
Sentinel Prime is transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene. Optimus Prime is walking back to the place where he hidden Blackarachnia but she's gone!  
"Blackarachnia? Where are you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Then, she is coming over him from behind, then she is kissing him again. "I'm here, Optimus. To feel more about you,"  
"What are you doing out here? And what if Sentinel knows it?"  
"He doesn't know anything from us. He think Elita that he knew before is dead, but not for you..."  
"Elita, I know that you're still loving me but I can't take it,"  
"If you can't take it,..." Blackarachnia is lefting the scene, transforming into the spider mode, lefting him.  
"Where are you going?" asked him.  
"I have something to do," said her.  
"For what?"  
"One important task that I need to solve, for my own sake,"  
Blackarachnia is lefting him. Optimus Prime is transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene to return to Autobot base.

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Now, she is looking over the city as she need to think something, then there is one helicopter is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Megatron?" she shocked.  
"I know you're shocked of me, Blackarachnia.." said Megatron, smirks, then he is hugging her. "I know that you're waiting for me.."  
She is struggling herself to get herself away from him then she is hitting him but the tyrant is hitting her back.  
"You don't think that you can get yourself from me as the leader of the Decepticon.." said Megatron. "But you need to be my mate as you're finally surrender to me,"  
"I can't... I can't.." She is begging for him but she failed as she can't beat over him.  
"But you need to surrender, spider-con... I know what do you think right now..."  
That makes Optimus Prime, which he watching the scene shocked, thus he feels that 'Elita' that he knew is not a Blackarachnia.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

"Elita, how could you..." Optimus Prime shocked, then he lefiing the scene. Balcakrachnia is lefting Megatron, rushing to the Autobot leader.  
"Optimus, wait!" screamed Blackarachnia.  
"You're not my Elita. You're only a Decpeticon," said Optimus Prime.  
"Listen here, Optimus. I'm your Elita,"  
"You say what?"  
Blackarachnia want to tell him something.

**_FLASHBACK STARTS  
"Optimus?" asked Elita-One.  
"Elita, what are you doing here?" asked Optimus Prime, sulked.  
"Why are you looking moody like that?"  
"This was Sentinel's fault,"  
"Sentinel? What's wrong with him?"  
"He looks doesn't like me as we're having a couples,"  
"He's always to be like that,"  
"But..."  
"Trust me, Optimus. Nothing that can beat against us,"  
FLASHBACK ENDED_**

"You understand, Optimus?" asked her.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing is standing on the building there. there is one jet landed, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Vhy are you coming here?" asked Blitzwing, hothead.  
"I want to tell you that our Decepticon had turned her way to the pathethic Autobot," said Starscream.  
"How dare you zay like that! You don't know vho I am?"  
"Just look at there. You'll know it later,"  
Both of them are looking over Blackarachnia, a few miles away from them.  
"Now you know what she done to us?" asked the seeker.  
"What do you say about our Decepticon, Starscream?"  
That words makes the seeker looking behind him and he see... Megatron!  
"Starscream! Blitzwing! What are you looking down there?" scolded him.  
"We want to tell you that one of us had betrayed us as she is going against the Autobot," said the seeker.  
"WHAT?" The tyrant shocked. He looking over there to see clearly. "Now, I know what she had done to us."

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer_

Back to those 'couples'....  
"Optimus..." said Blackarachnia. She is walking away from him.  
"What are you want to tell me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I need to go now,"  
She is transforming into the spider mode, lefting the scene. The Autobot leader is looking over there. He didn't notices of the Decepticons are watching him.  
"Prime!" Prowl is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"What are you doing here, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, actually Blackarachnia is ..."  
"I know,"  
"You say..."  
"Blackarachnia... and Elita-One... are the same bots,"  
Optimus Prime transforming into the vehicle mode after he walking away from Prowl. The ninja-bot is transforming into the vehicle mode, following after his leader. But... Blackarachnia is standing on the top of the building, looking after those bots. **Optimus, I didn't mean to hurt you....**

* * *

At the Autobot base..  
Optimus Prime is looking over something. Sentinel Prime and Prowl are walking toward him.  
"Listen here, Optimus. Whatever you want to say, she is not an Elita-one. She's dead," said Sentinel Prime.  
"You're wrong, Sentinel. Elita is Blackarachnia," said Optimus Prime.  
"But Prime, How much long that you want to be like this? You need to accept this destiny ,Elita-one is gone," said Prowl.  
Optimus Prime is wake up, looking mad. "Both of you are don't believe of me! You don't know that Elita is Blackarachnia. Now, I'll prove you that she is still Elita,"  
He is transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the base. Prowl and Sentinel Prime are transforming into the vehicle mode, following after him.

At the Decepticon base...  
Blackarachnia is arrive at the Decepticon base, transforming into the robot mode. Blitzwing and Starscream are standing there.  
"Why are you looking over me like that?"asked Blackarachnia.  
"Listen here, Decepticon! You don't need to be a Decepticon anymore!" scolded Starscream.  
"But why? Am I have wrong with you?" She is flirting the seeker but the triple changer is hitting her.  
"You've betrayed our leader and ve zaw you vith the Autobotz!" scolded Blitzwing, hothead.  
"But I want to admit that I was an Autobot, but now I'm not," said her.  
"You're lying! I'll tell Megatron that you've betrayed the Decepticons! So hummiliating,"  
Starscream is lefting them. Only the spider-con and triple changers are there.  
"Now, what are we want to do next?" asked her.  
"Maybe ve can play a game! I vanna to.." said Blitzwing, random, then she is hitting him.  
"You think I'm of what?"

Megatron and Starscream are arrive there, grabbing her from behind. She is struggling to get away. But Megatron pushing her harshly, she is falling down on the ground.  
"You don't need to get away... as you've betrayed the Decpeticons," said Megatron, smirks. He targets his cannon to her and....  
BANG! But wait! Blackarachnia is get herself away.  
"Get after the pathethic bots!" said Starscream. He and Megatron are running after her.

Blackarachnia is running to get herself away until.....

There is one fire truck arrive at the scene, transforming into the robot mode. Blackarachnia is knocked down with him suddenly.  
"Blackarachnia, what are you doing here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"The Decepticons... they're..." said Blackarachnia.  
"What does the Decepticon want to do to you?" asked Prowl suddenly.  
"Because she had betrayed us as the Decepticons!" said Megatron suddenly.  
"As she is be with an Autobot like you," said Starscream. They're arrive there.  
"You need to listen here! Blackarachnia is.. an Autobot. She was known as Elita-one," said Optimus Prime.

Blackarachnia is hiding from them, she need to do something.

_Our love,  
his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore_

Then, she is rushing to the scene and sting down Optimus Prime. He got a poisonous shocked thus he fainted on the ground.  
Optimus Prime is dead. Prowl and Sentinel Prime are waking him up but they're failed.  
"How dare you hurted him! You've killed Optimus!!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
That makes Blackarachnia is really guilty. She want to 'kill' Optimus Prime as she want to prove that she is really Elita-one. But she is become a murderer now. She lefting the scene. Sentinel Prime is getting after her but Prowl is stopping him.

* * *

Since after that, Blackarachnia is in big trouble. Megatron and Starscream are finding her and they're tortured her and kicked her out from the Decepticons. She is lefted alone. Optimus Prime had been killed by her. And she don't know who else she ask for help. She is in directionless.

_And I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

Then, Prowl is walking to her, from behind.  
"What do you want?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"I want to tell you that you're really an Elita-one," said Prowl. "Prime told me of that,"  
"It's too late. Optimus is dead,"  
"Not yet,"  
"But if I'm being unfaithful to Optimus...Sentinel.. and the Decepticon else... Maybe I won't be like this,"  
"But you've a second chance to..."  
"I don't have it,"  
Blackarachnia is lefting him.  
"That was my fault," said Blackarachnia. She is lefting Prowl there.

At the one place, Blackarachnia is grieving, her memory as Elita-one and be with Optimus Prime.. playing in her drive.  
"Maybe I can help you.. lalalala...."  
She is looking over that sound come from. Blitzwing, in random trying to get her.  
"Oh... ze 'itchy bitchy zpider' iz zad now.. ze vant to cure your heart...." Then, he is singing of any happy song that he can remember. but Blackarachnia is hitting him.  
"Can you not to make my heart ruined again? I'm sad of my own offence and you want to cure me with that way? scolded Blackarachnia, she is lefitng him and Blitzwing.... is give up.

Now, she is in somwhere else, crying and crying. She missed her Optimus Prime. Her love moment with him when they were in Cybertron.

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  
A murderer, no no no  
Yeah_

Optimus... I don't want you to left me here.. I'm really missed you....  
"I'm here, Blackarachnia,"  
She is looking behind her and... Optimus Prime is there. She shocked thus she is crying, hugging him.  
"How much long that I want to tell you that I love you, Optimus,..." said her.  
"I'm really missed you too," said Optimus Prime.  
"But if I'm being unfaithful with you and the Decepticons, maybe you're..."  
"I know that. But you're still with me, right?"  
Blackarachnia is mutes for a while. She don't know what she want to say but...  
"Optimus?" She shocked after she wake up from her dream. Optimus Prime is gone from her. What does she saw was a dream. She is thinking of him and crying.....

The End

Moral value: Don t be to unfaithful with your partner.

**A/N: You think this story is too difficult to understand which Blackarachnia is hanging with. She is dating with four guys and finally, she killed one of them due of her deeds. That s all.  
Reviews, please! I want to write more stories after this!**


End file.
